Reversal of Fortune
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Blaise bet Draco 100 Galleons to kiss Harry Potter in front of everyone.


**Title:** Reversal of Fortune

**Author:** Lady B

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating:** NC17

**Warnings:** boy snogging, language, slight frottage

**Word Count:** 1295 words

**Teaser:** _But he was beyond caring as he felt Harry wrap Quidditch-toned arms around his back, his hands resting on the globes of Draco's arse, squeezing roughly but gently._

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations based on the books by JK Rowling. No money is being made with this story. This is just me simply having a little bit of fun with Harry and Draco.

**Additional Disclaimer:** Due to the nature of this fic, this author will not be held responsible for any underage readers who may come across this. Please observe any warnings, ratings and any legal ages of consent for your part of the world.

**Author Note:** This is for enchantedjae's (livejournal) monthly drabble challenge. The prompt: _Draco tugged Harry into a heated kiss_ used at the beginning of the story.

**Summary:** Blaise bet Draco 100 Galleons to kiss Harry Potter in front of everyone at breakfast.

Draco tugged Harry into a heated kiss, causing the entire Great Hall to gape in shock.

- - -

_Flashback...the night before, Slytherin common room..._

Draco sat brooding before the fire, in one of his "moods". The cause? Harry Potter, of course.

Just that afternoon, in their much anticipated House Cup finals match, Gryffindor had severely pounded Slytherin into the ground with an embarrassing 650 to 10 score. And they only got the ten because Ron had been distracted by Hermione snogging Terry Boot in the stands (all to make Ron jealous enough to finally ask the silly bint out on a date).

But that wasn't what had him in his mood.

When the final whistle sounded, Harry had flown close enough to Draco to thoroughly and quite spectacularly rub it in Draco's face that he hadn't even been trying for the Snitch because he was _bored_ with beating Draco all the time.

Draco had been staring into Harry's eyes at the time, and seeing the flash of anger and triumph in the Gryffindor's eyes, cause Draco's body to heat in a way no fire had done before. And being on a broom two hundred feet in the air was not the best place to get a raging hard-on.

_For Harry-Bloody-Potter, of all people!_ He snorted.

He had a satisfying wank in the changing room showers after that, imagining Harry's eyes drilling into his own as Harry pounded his arse into the mattress.

Draco's orgasm at that little fantasy left him breathless and weak in the knees.

And so, here he was, brooding in front of the fire, bemoaning the fact that he had the hots for Harry "Golden Boy Gryffindor" Potter.

His best friend, Blaise, had been watching him steadily most of the day and evening, knowing what was going on in the blonde's head, and suddenly came up with a plan. Smirking his best Slytherin smirk, he sauntered over to Draco and sat down beside him.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco asked, sounding tired.

"I want to make a bet with you. It's been a while since we've done one."

Draco perked up a bit at this.

"What was the last one?"

"You bet me 100 Galleons that I couldn't get Pansy to streak through the teacher's staff meeting, naked."

"Snape still turns green every time he sees her," Draco snorted. Blaise laughed at that.

"So, are you in?"

"Depends on the terms."

"Same as before. 100 Galleons."

"And the condition?"

"You, my Slytherin Prince, have to kiss Harry Potter in front of everyone at breakfast tomorrow."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock.

"No bloody way!" Draco shrieked, causing everyone who was still in the room to look at him.

"That's the deal, Draco. Take it or leave it."

"You are, without a doubt, out of your bloody mind!"

"So are you backing out, then?" Blaise arched an eyebrow, knowing Draco would no more back out of a bet than he would becoming Dumbledore's sex slave.

"Fuck no!" Draco hissed.

"Good," Blaise grinned.

"But for the record, I hate you."

"I love you, too," Blaise smiled.

_End flashback..._

- - -

Blaise and Draco had been the first ones to breakfast the following morning. Draco was nervous about Harry's reaction to all this.

_With my luck, he'd hex me first and ask questions later._

The hall was near to full and Harry still hadn't come in. Draco was about to tell Blaise to forget the bet when the Gryffindor in question strolled into The Great Hall. Draco couldn't help the little jolt of lust that coursed through his veins when he saw him.

Harry's hair was more tousled than usual, as if he'd just rolled out of bed. The year before, he'd traded his dark framed glasses for a more sturdier wire frame type that enhanced his eye color. He'd left his school robe opened and Draco could see the skin-clinging dark blue tee-shirt and arse-hugging blue jeans. He nearly moaned with want and had to bite his lip to stifle it.

He watched as Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione and started loading his plate.

Blaise elbowed him in the stomach and nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Draco got to his feet and headed Harry's direction.

- - -

Draco knew the exact moment Harry sensed his presence behind him by the way his shoulders tensed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"A word, Potter, if it suits you."

Harry turned to face him.

"About what?"

"Something important," Draco said, adding a word that had never been a part of his vocabulary, "Please?"

"Fine," Harry nodded, getting to his feet to stand before him, "Here or somewhere pri-_Mmmph_!"

Draco had cut off the rest of the question by grabbing him by the front of his robes and yanking him close, covering his mouth in the very same instance.

_Oh Merciful Morgana!_ Draco moaned. Harry's lips were soft. Draco teased the lips under his with his own, drawing strangled moans from Harry. His tongue slipped out, tracing along the seam of Harry's lips in a silent question. Harry answered by opening his mouth and sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth to explore.

Draco nearly stiffened in shock.

_That wasn't supposed to happen!_

But he was beyond caring as he felt Harry wrap Quidditch-toned arms around his back, his hands resting on the globes of Draco's arse, squeezing roughly but gently. Their kiss deepened as Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's dark hair.

Harry pulled Draco deeper into his personal space until their cocks were rubbing against each other through the fabric of their clothing. Draco's gasp was lost into the depths of Harry's warm mouth.

It might have gone further (as in Harry planting Draco smack in the middle of the Gryffindor table and fucking him into the floor) but someone cleared their throat.

Reluctantly pulling apart, dazed and hornier than hell, the two boys looked around for the cause of the disturbance.

Hermione was looking at them both, struggling not to laugh. It seemed Ron had fainted, face first, into his chocolate pudding.

Shrugging, Harry sat down again, pulling Draco onto the bench beside him, an arm still around the blonde's waist.

"I take it that you no longer wanted to keep this relationship secret, then?" She grinned. Her voice carrying to everyone over the sudden quiet.

"Kind of hard to be enemies when you just want to be in his pants all bloody day," Harry snorted.

"Agreed, Potter." Draco smirked.

Ron came to and Hermione waved her wand to clean his face.

"Hermione, pinch me love," he stated in a dazed voice.

"Why?"

"I thought I just saw Harry snogging Malfoy. Please tell me I was dreaming?"

"Sorry, Ron. It's true," Draco sighed dramatically.

"That's it. Malfoy just called me 'Ron"! Sign me up for a bed at St. Mungo's please? I'm off my nut!"

The other Gryffindors just laughed at their red-headed friend.

"DRACO LUCIEN MALFOY!" came a nearly feminine shriek from the other side of the hall. Cringing, Draco turned to see a fuming Blaise headed his way.

"Brace yourself, love," Harry whispered with a grin.

"You bloody cheated, you slimy snake!" Blaise shouted.

"Of course I did, you git. It's what I'm good at," Draco shrugged, causing Blaise to pause in his rant.

"I hate you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Blaise. Now fork over my 100 G's," he demanded. "Call it a reversal of fortune."

Everyone in The Great Hall broke into laughter, and as Blaise handed over his money, Harry leaned in to kiss Draco once again, pausing to whisper in his ear, "My fortune has definitely been reversed."

For the first time in his life, Draco blushed. And it was good.

_-Fin_


End file.
